A Shadow In Station Square
by Shadow-Darkness-Wolf
Summary: This was like...my first ever fic, i made it about a year ago so...NO FLAMING! Anyway...the story takes place weeks after sa2. Somehow shadow survived and Amy takes care of him untill he gets better. short chapters
1. Shadows Arrival

Sonic, a few weeks after coming home, he moved into a house next door to Tails's house in Station Square, the doors were attached so they could walk into each other's houses but things have been very different since Shadow's death. Sonic was probably affected the most by it, he hasn't spoken to anyone and he seems very depressed. Sonic wishes that Shadow was still alive but he knows wishing won't help and everyone is worried about Sonic, if he would ever be himself again. Sonic was on the couch when Tails came in.  
  
"Go away!" Sonic said, he did not like being seen upset.  
  
"Sonic." Tails was going to ask if he was ok.  
  
Leave me alone!" Sonic said, turning away.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else in Station Square, and it was not at Amy's house, or any of the human's houses, it was where Shadow is and he was unconscious. He had just landed and half the city heard the BOOM when he landed. No one knew where it came from but the half of the city that heard it went to look but did not see anything. That is because Shadow has landed behind Twinkle Park, near the cave with the water in it. It has been 3 weeks since that day and Shadow finally woke up, but he was very dizzy and hurt pretty badly.  
  
"Huh?" he said, "Where am I?" He tried to get up but he fell down, his legs were weak and his vision was still a little fuzzy. He just lied there waiting for someone to come, some one to find him but no one came. He was starving and tired, he could not stay awake, so he fell asleep and was forgotten again. It was winter, so it was snowing. Shadow was now freezing, but still no one came. A few days later, the snow was still there but only a little bit. Amy was walking to Twinkle Park and saw a black and red figure half buried in a pile of snow. "I have to save that poor thing!" Amy said. Amy would never leave something in pain.  
  
When she dug the figure out, she saw it was Shadow. She was very surprised and decided to take him home and take care of him. 


	2. Amy's Kindness

Awoken from the warmth, Shadow found himself inside a house in a bed with a bowl of hot soup cooling down.  
  
"I don't remember being here before, did I use Chaos Control or something?" he said out loud thinking no one heard him.  
  
Amy was walking across the hall when she saw Shadow sitting up.  
  
"Great your awake!" Amy said excited. Why is there soup? Why are there hearts stuck on the walls?" Shadow asked quickly.  
  
"Slow down Shadow! First of all, this is my house; the hearts on the walls are called wallpaper, I found you in the snow and took you home into bed, waiting for you to wake up." Amy answered ".I made this soup for you, you should eat it, it will get your strength back."  
  
Amy fed the soup to Shadow and he fell asleep again.  
  
"He must be tired, I should let him rest." Amy thought.  
  
The next day Shadow was bored so he sat up and tried to get out of bed, Instead he fell out of bed. He tried to stand up but he was so dizzy that he had to lean against the bed. Amy's room was right next to Shadow's and Shadow's noise woke Amy up so she went into his room to find out what is going on. She was surprised to see Shadow up and forced him back into bed.  
  
"You're not getting up until you are 100% better!" Amy yelled, "Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
Shadow yawned and went back to sleep.  
  
"Well I guess I could just let you rest until you are better, that's probably what you want." Amy said. 


	3. Sonic's wish comes true

After about two months of Amy taking care of him, Shadow was well enough to walk and one morning Amy said something to Shadow while making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning" she said, "I think it's about time we tell Sonic"  
  
"Tell him what?" Shadow asked aggressively. That you are alive!" Amy answered.  
  
"Of course I am alive, I'm the ultimate life-form!" Shadow said calmly.  
  
"Everyone thinks your dead and Sonic is really upset about that" Amy said, "I'm still worried about Sonic; everyone's worried about him so you should tell him!"  
  
Amy gave Shadow a phone.  
  
"What do I do with this?" Shadow asked. Oh yeah I forgot, that is called a telephone and you use it like this!" Amy showed Shadow how to use it.  
  
Meanwhile at Sonic's house, Sonic was just lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, still thinking about Shadow when the phone rang. He was too depressed to answer it and he did not have a message machine so it just kept ringing. Shadow got bored and angry, so he slammed the phone against the floor, breaking it into many little pieces. This surprised Amy.  
  
"Well. umm. at least you have your strength back" Amy said cheerfully, "But you will have to pay for that phone!"  
  
"Oh, guess I don't know my own strength. umm. I'm sorry about the phone, I promise I will pay for it." Shadow said smiling. He was also surprised.  
  
" Sonic didn't answer it?" Amy asked. "That's.strange."  
  
"So. what now?" Shadow asked  
  
"We will go to Sonic's house and you will say hi to him!" Amy answered cheerfully.  
  
"Umm. I don't really want to see Sonic. I . might start a fight." Shadow said worried.  
  
Meanwhile back at Sonic's house, Tails came in again.  
  
"Sonic, I heard the phone ring, who was it?" he asked. No one." Sonic said.  
  
"There has to be someone, you did answer it. did you?  
  
"No."  
  
Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang "SEGA" it sung.  
  
"I'll get it Sonic!" Tails said.  
  
Sonic just completely ignored Tails while he got the door. Tails opened the door and saw Amy, but behind her was Shadow who looked kind of nervous.  
  
"No it can't be!.. Sha. Sha. Sha." Tails said. He stood stiff and was shivering.  
  
This made Sonic look at Tails.  
  
"What's wrong Tails?" Sonic said while he got up.  
  
". He. he . he." Tails said. Sonic went to the door and saw Shadow. Sonic was just as surprised as Tails.  
  
"But. I thought."  
  
Amy turned around to Shadow "See told ya!" she said.  
  
"Well, I'm alive everyone, ok can I leave now?" Shadow quickly said. Everyone could tell he wanted to leave.  
  
"No you have to talk to them. Amy told him "Then, we visit Knuckles, then Rouge."  
  
"SHADOW!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Hi" Shadow replied. "I said hi. can I leave now?"  
  
"No." Amy said.  
  
Sonic ran to Shadow "I'm so glad you're alive." he said.  
  
"Come into my house Shadow!" Sonic said.  
  
Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand and ran into his house. Shadow was confused and still weak. Sonic asked a lot of questions and then asked him if he wanted to race.  
  
"I'm still very weak." Shadow said weakly "I just came here because Amy told me to!"  
  
"Oh. ok." Sonic said.  
  
Tails appeared and he whispered something to Sonic that Shadow could not hear.  
  
"Sonic, you have Shadow's bracelet! Where is it? I think you should give it back to him." Tails whispered.  
  
"I have it."  
  
Where is it?"  
  
"I'll give it to him" Sonic said.  
  
Tails walked away. Sonic took the bracelet off from his wrist so. He has been taking good care of it.  
  
"Here you go, I've been keeping it for you." Sonic said while he gave his bracelet back.  
  
"Oh thanks!" Shadow said and excitedly put it on, "No wonder I felt different!"  
  
"So. how long have you been here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"About four months and six weeks." Shadow answered simply.  
  
Sonic then, ran up to Amy and yelled.  
  
"HOW COME YOU DID NOT TELL ME THIS RIGHT AWAY?" he yelled.  
  
Amy told him that Shadow was very weak so she did not want to hurt Shadow by telling him right away. 


	4. Knuckles and Rouge find out

After everyone talked, Amy and Shadow went to visit Angel Island. They were on their way there when they saw Knuckles walking in Station Square.  
  
"Hey Knuckles!" Amy yelled. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Master Emerald?  
  
Knuckles was surprised and said "Tickal is guarding it!"  
  
Then Knuckles saw Shadow and stared at him, thinking that he was seeing things.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shadow said. He did not like people who stared at him. Knuckles said, "Are you. a. a. a. Ghost?"  
  
"WHAT?" shadow yelled and ran towards Knuckles but Amy stopped him.  
  
"Shadow, I told you, everyone thinks you're dead!" Amy yelled. She is trying to stop the fight before it starts.  
  
Shadow calmed down. "Oh. guess I forgot."  
  
"So. you're alive?" Knuckles asked. Yup!" Shadow answered.  
  
Shadow suddenly fell down and started coughing.  
  
"Shadow are you ok?" Amy asked. She helped Shadow up.  
  
"I'm fine, I don't have all my strength back." Shadow replied.  
  
"Hey, I was on my way to Rouge's house, so maybe Shadow can rest there!" Knuckles said.  
  
Great idea!" Amy said.  
  
When they got to her house, she was surprised too but Knuckles explained that Shadow is alive and Amy told them both how she saved him. 


	5. Shadow finds a Chaos Emerald

(Note: I forgot to add this in. I do not own Shadow or any of the characters in this story and blah blah blah and stuff)  
  
When it was about 5:00 pm Amy decided to leave Rouge's house and take Shadow back to hers. When she got there she cooked dinner and let Shadow rest. Amy knew Shadow needed rest. In the middle of the night Shadow woke up because he had nightmares about his past, he barley remembered them though, but they all were familiar to him. He did not want to wake Amy, so he left her house and left a note: "if I'm not here, look for me, Shadow." Shadow went to look for anything that would help him remember, he went to the beach, it looked pretty because it was night. While he looked, he tripped. If he didn't trip, he probably wouldn't see the Chaos Emerald half buried in the sand in front of him. He took the Chaos Emerald and tried to get up but was weak, so he used all of his strength left to use Chaos Control and get into his bed. He threw away the note he left on his bed and fell back asleep until the next morning.  
  
"Shadow, where did that Chaos Emerald come from?" Amy asked when she woke Shadow up.  
  
"I found it at the beach last night." Shadow replied weakly.  
  
"You sound weaker than you were before, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm just tired, I tripped and could not get back up so I used Chaos Control, which drained my energy."  
  
"Than you should stay in bed today." 


	6. Shadow tries to remember

It took Shadow another 2 months to become completely healthy but Shadow still does not remember his past very well.  
  
"Shadow, I'm going shopping." Amy said.  
  
"Ok" Shadow said.  
  
Amy left and went shopping. A little while after, the doorbell rang so Shadow answered the door. It was Sonic and he asked where Amy was but Shadow told him that she was shopping. So they sat down, waiting for Amy to come back.  
  
So. How did you get here, I mean, like what happened?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I. don't remember. I think I used Chaos Control but I could of just fell, no one knows how I got here"  
  
"Hmm. What was that promise you made to that Maria person?"  
  
I. think it was to make people happy and I did that, but I got hurt. I made the humans happy but I don't think I made you and everyone else happy. but you are now, so I finally fulfilled that promise!"  
  
"Yeah, I was pretty upset, but now I'm ok since you're alive!"  
  
"But I'm not myself yet I need to remember!"  
  
"Do you remember when you were evil?. FAKER! HA HA HA HA!"  
  
They both laughed because that was funny. Shadow remembered the times when they called each other fakers.  
  
"You know. it was you who started it!" Shadow said. "Me?. oh yeah, I did didn't I?"  
  
"Ok, I'm home" Amy said cheerfully. "Hey! How come the door is open?"  
  
Then she saw Sonic in her house.  
  
"Sonic? What are you doing here?" She said also cheerfully.  
  
"I just came to visit Shad. I mean you. and to see if Shadow is ok!"  
  
I guess we forgot to close the door!" Shadow added. "Amy, you can hang out with Sonic or something, I'm going to search for my past. I might be gone for a while, maybe even days." And he put on a coat and left.  
  
Shadow searched for days but did not find anything related to his past until he came to some weird place, full of robots and machines, some of them were broken. Shadow walked into the building and a laser tried to shoot him! But then a very familiar voice said something to him. 


	7. Eggman's base

"Ah, Shadow, still alive are you? I'm not surprised; you are similar to that Sonic, who can survive almost anything."  
  
"Dr. Eggman?"  
  
"That's right, it's me! Ha ha ha!"  
  
"I had a feeling this was your house, what's your plan this time?  
  
"To kidnap Amy and make Sonic go after her but I will capture and destroy him!"  
  
"Hmm, there are a few flaws in your plan Egg man!"  
  
Huh? What are they?"  
  
"First, you've tried this many times before, second, they always fail, third Sonic has friends that can help him, and last. I will stop you!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I'm not letting you take Amy, she is my friend."  
  
"Well, I would rather capture you instead!"  
  
Eggman tried to capture Shadow and did because he zapped him with a special laser and he could not move. Shadow also, did not have a Chaos Emerald with him at the time so he could not use Chaos Control. Eggman put him in a capsule like thing and was going to keep him with Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic. But then Shadow remembered when Maria put him in a capsule and sent him away. He finally remembered.  
  
"I remember now!" he said and he broke out of the capsule and ran to Amy's house to tell them what Eggman will do. 


	8. The VERY SHORT converstaion

"No! I don't want to be captured again! Sonic, help me!" Amy yelled.  
  
"Fine, we will stop Eggman and his tricks, Shadow, you might still be a little weak, but could you help me?" Sonic asked.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Eggman is probably going to attack in the middle of the night, so you can protect Amy."  
  
"Got it!" 


	9. Shadow turns very evil

That night Shadow slept in the hallway, outside of Amy's room so he could hear if Eggman came and he did.  
  
"Shadow, wake up!" Eggman said.  
  
"Huh? Amy?" Shadow said. He was not quite awake yet.  
  
"You will be on my side now!" Shadow got up. "MAKE ME!"  
  
"I will!" Eggman used a hypnotizer type thing and Shadow is now on Eggman's side!  
  
DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Shadow ended up being the one kidnapping Amy. Eggman was surprised because she was still asleep. He ran out the door, faster than Sonic can run and went to Eggman's house and put her in a cage. When Amy woke up the next day, she realized that she was captured and she wondered why she did not wake up. Then she saw Shadow but he looked different, his eyes were colder and he looked angry.  
  
"Shadow, you are here to rescue me!"  
  
Shadow turned to face Amy. "No, I am here to destroy Sonic!" he said evilly.  
  
"Shadow, is there something wrong.please don't kill Sonic!" Amy said sadly.  
  
Eggman walked in " HE IS UNDER MY CONTROL NOW!"  
  
Shadow laughed and tried to hurt Amy but then, a blue blur came out of nowhere and saved Amy.  
  
"You!" Shadow yelled.  
  
"Yeah, It's me. Amy get out of here, I'll take care of this evil Shadow!" Sonic said.  
  
Sonic and Shadow started fighting but it was a tie but then, Amy stopped Sonic.  
  
"Amy, that's not the real Shadow, he's evil now!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"But. he's still Shadow, Sonic." Amy said, walking up to Shadow. "Shadow, you are not like this!"  
  
Shadow attacked Amy.  
  
"You are my friend and Maria would not like to see you this way!"  
  
Shadow was fighting himself because he wanted to be good but he was hypnotized so he attacked Amy again.  
  
"Please Shadow, even when you were evil, you were not this evil and you would never attack me! Shadow this is not the right thing to do, I know you can be good you just have to try harder!"  
  
Shadow thought and he overcame the evil and his eyes became normal again.  
  
You are right. Amy" Shadow said and he left.  
  
"Cool, you did a better job than I would have done!" Sonic said. "Amy?"  
  
Amy was already chasing Shadow. "Wait, come back Shadow!" 


	10. Shadow's new life In Station Square

Amy was following Shadow, Amy was mad because she thought Shadow didn't notice her but he did. (Shadow is that way.) Shadow was also a little mad because Amy was following him. They were walking for a while but then they passed Amy's house and Shadow just kept on walking.  
  
"SHADOW! You just passed my house!" Amy yelled. "You probably did not see me, right Shadow?"  
  
"No, actually. I saw you the whole time." Shadow said in his almost always- calm voice.  
  
"You. did?" Amy said. "But you passed my house."  
  
"I know, I'm leaving Station Square"  
  
"No, don't do that Shadow!"  
  
"I'm fine now, I. don't need to stay at your place anymore I'll go live somewhere else, maybe the Mystic Ruins."  
  
No, Stay here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You can live right here in Station Square! Plus, everyone would miss you if you left, especially Sonic"  
  
"But. I don't see any houses available."  
  
"No, there is a nice house over there! And I saw a Chaos Emerald land there on one of the steps!"  
  
Shadow thought for a while "Hmm. Ok I will stay here!"  
  
"YAY! Thank you Shadow!" Amy said happily.  
  
So, Shadow moved into Station Square not just for Amy but also for Sonic (not really, he doesn't really trust sonic). Sonic and Shadow race a lot but they fight a lot too. Shadow sometimes misses the A.R.C but he still likes it in Station Square. He has learned all about Earth. Shadow is happy and Amy is a very good friend to him. Shadow has also become a totally different hedgehog but he has the same personality. (Even if he is evil)  
  
The End  
  
(I know the ending is dumb, but whatever, I don't think anyone would bother to read my old story anyway -_-) 


End file.
